un dia con hiei nOn
by ale-jaganshi
Summary: ola! ya puede volver a subirlo..(otra ves ¬¬) bueno espero k les guste va aser un shonen ai HxK..(demasiado leve) y eso si muchas estupideces (de mi parte XD)reviews onengai!
1. Default Chapter

olaaaaaaaa!!! non aki yo de nuevo kon otro fic...de mi retorcida mente jejeje nnU...bueno este lo ise en l klase de geografia..(es k es TANNNNN aburrida u.u k lo termine en esa ora....5 hojas llenas de tonterias digo del fic..por los dos lados..ustedes diran...)..es un fic de yyh y ya se k yyh no me pertenece pk si me perteneciera no existiera el idiota de kuwabara...¬¬ (gomen por akellas/os k les guste)a y contiene un poco shonen ai demasiado leve casi ni se nota nnU..espero k les guste... y perdonen horrores ortográficos....es una larga historia el pk escribo asi..se los resumiré en una palabra...CHATEAR!!!! wiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡VIVA EL ROCK PUNK Y ANIMEEEEEEEE!!!!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! non

cap 1: un dia kon hiei non

era un dia normal / aburrido, de regreso pa mai house ( a la k shilo soy gringa XP).iba caminando / bailando (pk traia mis audifonos y pa la musika k escucho...siiiiii puro anime rock u punk!!!! o !!!)en fin...hubo un momento en k la musika se apodero de mi XP y empece a brincar y cantar / gritar como loka.......

gente k estaba en la kalle: o.OUUUU??

mama y su hijo: no la mires hijo...esta un poco desubicada..ay pk los dejaran salir de los manikonios ayy por dioss u.úU(eso ultimo en un comentario mas pa ella k pa su hijo)

hijo: o.O?? yo keria ber a la loka ToT

ale: (saltando y cantando / gritando) jelou derrr di anyel from mai naigmar da shadou in da backgraund of da morg.....lalalalalala (ee si asi la escribo como la cantare nnU)..(en mi momento de lokura golpeo algo kon mi mano / puño nnU)......dont waist yor taim on mi ava redi da vois in said mai yead........(saliendo del trance..bueno ya se abia acabado la kancion...nnU)e me pregunto pk me duele la mano...en fin..nnU( sigo caminando...)

¿?:(persona k golpie tirada en el suelo) (gritandome) ESTUPIDA NINGENNNN SIGUES IGUAL DE ESTUPIDA K.....(no lo dejo terminar)

ale: (al oir eso y eso k traigo la musika muyyyy alto nnU me regreso)HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! nn (me le aviento y lo abrazo)

hiei: aaaaaaaa (me quita) tambien me da gusto verte ¬¬ (en forma sarcastica)

ale: o.O?...a k se debe tu visita?

hiei: es k tengo...eeeee.........un.......(mirando a todos lados)....pro....ee kiero nieve dulce...nnU si eso....

ale: mmmm ¬¬U..pero déjame llego a la casa...vamos..

ya llegando a casa (nota: yo entro por atras osease por el patio)

ale: PAMMMMMM (asoto la puerta como de costumbre) ya llegueeeeeeee!!!!!

hiei: ya viniste ya kiero mi niebe dulce....¬¬

mama: ay alguien contigo?!!! (sale al patio)

ale: (me pongo nerviosa y aviento a hiei al techo) (otra nota: cuando me asusto pongo nerviosa o enojo suelo ser muy impulsiva y otras cosas jeje nnU)noooooooo!!! nnU como krees!!!!

hiei: (en el techo) estupida ningen.....

mama: y k fue eso??

ale: eeee...eso eee puess..un gato..n.n..si un gato....

hiei: (asiendo memoria)como me dijo kurama k asían esos animales...?a yaaaaaaa...MUUUUUUU MUUUUUU.. U

ale y mama: o.O??

ale:..ejemm... dije GATOOOO ¬¬

hiei:¬¬ ...a yaaaa ...oing...oing (sonido de cerdo)

mama: o.O??

ale: GATOOOO...GATOOOOO ¬¬

hiei: guau..guau..guau..(perro)

ale....o.OUU..ay este gato...jeje nnU

hiei: oinguau..oinguau...(perdoel iso lo k muchos no han podido nnUcombinación de perro y cerdo)

mama: k es eso??? ò.Ó??

ale: un gato con varias personalidades??? nnU (aviento una piedra y le da a hiei en la cabeza)

mama: (me toca la frente)mmm ¬¬U..ya me boy...te CUIDASSSS (enfasis en cuidas nnU)

ale: si maaaa ¬¬..o.O por cierto boy a salir ee...

mama: (ya en la puerta) ok....bayyyy...(se va)

ale: hiei baja ya se jue!!!!!

hiei: (con un chichón en la cabeza) ¬¬

ale: n.nU lo siento...ya vamonos por tu niebe dulce si?...nnU

hiei: sii ¬¬U

ya me canse de escribir asi k aki lo dejo wuajajaja a kienes les aya gustado los dejo kon la duda de saber k pasa y a los k no pss mejor pa ellos no?

Bueno ay los dejo a su criterio...

ba bayyyyy reviews plisssssss ToT diganme k es lo k piensan de mi fic....y alguien k sea bueno para escribir le propongo algo n.n

ja ne!!!!


	2. recuerdoslindos recuerdos ùúU

Olaaaa!!! Jeje cuanto tiempo de no actualizar jeje pero en fin aki va la segunda parte osease el penúltimo kap si van a ser 3 creo...(y muy cortos jeje) bueno el fic...antes yyh no me pertenece pk si no, no existiera el deforme ese...kuwabara (gomen por a kienes les gusta n.nU) ora si el fic...

Kap 2 :Recuerdos...lindo recuerdos!! ù.úU....

Ya en la heladeria....

Ale: (pensando) pk tenia k estar tan lejos!!! Ù.ú....

..........Flash back..........

en la parada del camion (o autobús como le quieran decir)

hiei: (andaba de un lado para otro observando viendo analizando.. ¿oliendo? o.OU) k es eso? (señala un carro pasar y lo sigue con la cabeza) y eso (un letrero) y eso(señala otra cosa) y esto?..y eso ¿ y aquello? Y eso? (con la cara de niño inocente/idiota/baboso (pa k lo entiendan jeje) kawaii!!! nllln)

ale: (con una venita bueno venota en la frente) u.úU hnn...

hiei: y eso y eso y akello y eso y..PAAMMMM!!! x.X

ale: (con un mazo) por fin se callo (se lo entrego al checador del camion) aquí tiene muchas gracias n.n...

checador: de nada..me hiciste un favor al callarlo n.n

ale: oh!! ahí viene el camion nOn.. (arrastro a hiei y lo subo)

hiei: (despertando) X.X.... .... -.o.. o.OU ...NOOOOOOOOOO ME ENLATARON!!! T.T Y CON ESTA NINGEN!! (viéndome) AUSILIOOOOOO!!!! SAKENME DE AKI!!! (corriendo de un lado a otro del camion)

todos: o.OU

ale: u.úU..(lo jalo de su capa y lo siento a un lado) ya..esto es un camion

hiei: o.O?

ale: un trasporte ningen si...asi k compórtate!! ¬¬

hiei: ¬¬U hn

en eso se ve como se sube una ancianita...y los asientos estan todos ocupados...

ale: (viéndolo) levántate y dale el asiento...¬¬

hiei: eh? Si tu lo dices...bueno...( se levanta y arranca el asiento)

todos asta yo: o.OU

ale: pero asi noooooo!!! . U!!

Hiei: aki tiene ningen anciana n.n (le da el asiento en sus manos)

Anciana: o.OU gr...a...a..c.i...a..aaaassssss . (se cae por el peso del asiento)

Pasajeros: ¬¬

Chofer: (detiene el camion) USTEDES DOS (nos señala) FUERAAAA!!!!

Ale: (resignada a caminar) ok u.u

Hiei: (sacando su katana) k dijiste estupido ningen!!!!

Chofer: k si se...ba...ja... por fav...vor jeje (risa nerviosa de por ke me tuve ke encontrar con un loco) -.-U

Un minuto después.......(hiei y yo tirados en media calle y hiei con un chichón en la cabeza)

Ale: mira lo k hiciste!!! Ahora tendremos k caminar!!! ¬¬

Hiei: T.T no entiendo!!! Como me vencieron..eran tan debiles!!! TT.TT

Ale: (recordando) n.nU

:::Flash back::: (dentro del flash back)

hiei: ¬¬ DILO OTRA VEZ Y YA VE.....X.x

ale: (lo golpeo con el asiento) ya calmateeeeee!!!!¬¬

pasajeros: siiii!!!! nOn

chofer: (ayudado por otras dos personas) y no vuelvan!!! (nos saca del camion no muy amablemente..osease a patadas...(ay nuestros lindos y hermosos traseros!!! T.T)

:::fin del flash back::: (dentro del flash back n.nU)

hiei: y ahora k?? KIER MI NIVE DULCE!!!!! ¬¬

ale: pss caminar...u.uU...que ms nos keda...

mala idea por ke hiei se la paso pregunte y pregunte y pregunte y PREGUNTEEE!!! ¬¬ hasta llegar

.............fin del flash back................

continuara.......

bueno pss ya se abran dado cuenta del por k del titulo u.uU....y perdonen la tardanza..ora si a los reviews (son todos los k me enviaron desde k lo publique lo quitaron y lo publique otra ves jeje n.n)

**HARUKA:** muchas gracias por los reviews jeje..me alegra k te guste mi fic me alientan a terminarlo..(bueno ya estan terminados pero me da flojera teclearlos jeje) mil domos arigatos ...n.n sigue leyendo n.nU

**NASAKI**: gracias por tu review y aki esta la continuación jeje...y si la canción del principio es de blink 182!!! O (solo k mal escrita..era para darles la idea de así la escribo como la canto o.OU)...y k bueno k me entiendan lo de los horrores ortográficos TT.TT (llorando de alegria)..solo k yo los uso casi siempre...n.un..mil thankius otra ves....sigue leyendo jeje

**ALEGA:** gracias...jeje tratare de escribir bien...pero es difícil cundo ya te acostumbras jeje n.nU y me alegra k te este gustando..mil gracias por tu review espero k sigas leyendo (tratare de bajarle a los errores XD)

**ALEX WIND**: me alegra k te gustaran mis estupideces jeje..pa eso las ago para hacer reir...y si las escuelas pueden ayudar mucho a la imaginacon (cuando estas en clases jeje XD) bueno mil..ee grarigatos jeje (se me acabaron los gracias en otros idiomas T.T así k hice lo k mejor se !! nOn)

**THE SHADOW'S LADY:** jajaj k bueno k te haya gustado..y algo parecido me pasa en la escuela...n.nU solo k en ves de tomar notas me cabo el cuaderno dibujando a hiei nOn...o sino me la paso en mi mudo con elefantes rojos el cielo negro con gris y azul y ..o.O emm perdón muchos arigatos por seguir mi fic me alegra mucho n.n

Bueno nos leemos luego

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL AnImE!!!!! JUuYaAaA!!!! nOn

ja ne!!!


End file.
